


Kiss me awake

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Morning Sex, Mornings, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sleep, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 11 - OralRatchet has his ways to wake his Conjux...





	Kiss me awake

Ratchet slowly onlined his optics before he carefully stretched his stiff joints. _Getting old_ he decided _sucks_.

It took the old medic a while until everything was mobile enough to get up. Besides him, Drift still slept peacefully, though from the way the other's frame twitched, Ratchet could tell he was going to wake up soon as well.

Looking down at the beautiful frame that was stretched out so innocent on the soft covers, a smirk started to form on the medic's face. 

Careful not to wake Drift he moved down, lightly nudging the other's thighs apart, lowering himself between them. One of his digits went into his conjux' hipjoint, pulling cables until a small clicking sound was audible and Drifts panel opened up.

Looking up he made sure that his lover was still recharging, then he leaned in, placing a row of small kisses on the inside of one of Drift's thighs, working his way up to the open array. There he placed another kiss on the soft, black valve lips. 

Drift stirred, Ratchet stilled, waiting a few seconds, but the swordsmech slept on.

Ratchet decided to continue, this time he licked with his flat glossar over the folds dipping down and swirling around the anterior node, which caused another tiny movement from the other's frame and an airy moan escaped the parted lips.

From here on the medic didn't check if his lover woke, just worked his glossar in, around and over Drift's valve, sucking at the node, lightly biting the now puffy valve lips, until he had to keep the other's legs into an iron grip to stop him from moving too much, while the mostly white mech neared his overload. 

"Oh, Ratchet!" 

Drift cried out as he hit the peak. Ratchet continued, licking every drop of lubricant away, waiting until his conjux was off the overload induced high. Just then he crawled up, until he was optic to optic with Drift, who was beaming up at him.

"Good morning love" 

Drift just pulled him down into a slow kiss, tasting himself in his medic's intake. Only as they parted he breathed against the older mech's lips.

"A good morning, indeed"


End file.
